My Tourniquet
by Shades of amber
Summary: a one-shot...Tracy has been recovering the summer after the movie ends than at the beginning of the new year Evie comes back and with her back that just throws Tracy right off the edge into something way deeper than relapse. -complete-


I felt my world fall apart as I suddenly saw the girl I never thought I would see again. Evie Zamora was standing in front of me with a small smile. "Tracy" she breathed out happily as she leaned against the locker next to mine. I slammed the locker shut and walked off trying my best to ignore her.

But she followed me quickly and grabbed me by the wrist holding me in place. "Tracy wait" she said in a huff. I stopped and looked at her with clenched teeth. "What do you want Evie" I spat her name out like the most horrible disease on this planet.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said lowly. "Well I don't want to talk to you so fuck off" I told her venomously as I yanked my arm out of her grasp running to the bathroom. She stood there in the middle of the school hallways staring at the spot where Tracy just left.

What happened why would she hate me Evie thought melancholy to herself.

I ran into the bathroom gripping the sink roughly. I dropped my head freaking out now, why the hell is she back now everything has been just getting back to normal now she's here to fuck everything up that bitch!

I than felt the need hit me suddenly mentally knocking me over. I knew than that all the three months of recovery was about to go down the drain in this minute. I took the compact out of my bag quickly dropping it to the ground as I stomped on it. Causing it to shatter into pieces.

I knelt down to pick up one long sharpened piece. I threw the rest away and went into the bathroom stall so no one would see me again. I sobbed soundlessly as I let the piece of glass pierce my arm scraping it across my inner arm not caring anymore.

As I pulled away I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper pressing it against the wound so it would stop bleeding. Soon enough I felt the pain bloom throughout my bloodstream causing a rush inside of me.

I knew than that I would feel better. I soon got it to stop bleeding, I knew everyone was currently in class. I walked silently to my locker grabbing my hoodie to cover it up. I didn't feel like going to class now, so the best day to ditch.

I shoved my crap in the locker and ran out of the school ignoring the yells of people telling me to come back from behind me. The faster I ran the more it started to all fade.

I fell to the sidewalk not able to make it. My head dropped in shame as the tears leaked out silently. I decided to go home since Mason wasn't home and mom was at work most definitely.

I went into our bathroom remembering my old hiding spot. I let out a ragged breath as I scraped the small blade against my skin as light as a feather. But the light touch of the blade caused a line of blood to bloom from under the surface.

I smirked happily glad to feel the pain finally if only Evie somehow could feel the pain I feel everyday because of her. Every emotion in my life suddenly got magnified when Evie came into my life ruining everything.

As soon as I was able to get the wound to stop bleeding I put on my sweater and went back to the school to see it was now lunch. I saw Noel come up to me with a frown slightly. "Where were you" she asked not bothering to skip the chit chat. "I went out sorry" I said lowly she was barely able to hear it.

"So Evie came back" she said making conversation as we were in the lunch line. "Yes I noticed I could honestly care less about what that bitch does with her fucked up life" I spat out to myself not paying attention really.

"Woe what's got you pissed off" she asked stopping as we reached our regular lunch table with Yumi. "You wanna ask that question again" I asked sarcastically. "Oh well don't worry if you ignore her she'll leave you alone if you don't do anything to her or say anything" Noel said reassuringly. "Ok hold up what's going on explain from the beginning" Yumi cut in nosily wanting to know what was going on like always.

"Evie is back" Noel answered for her easily. I than saw Yumi's eyes freeze over by the sound of her name. She stared at me silently asking me not to go back to her. "Don't worry" I answered her silent plead.

"I gotta go" I said suddenly as I got up dumping my tray. I walked in the hallway no one was around and till Evie came out of nowhere. "Tracy wait up" she said running after me as I ran the other direction. She stopped me in place forcing me to look at her. "Why are you so upset that I'm back I thought you would be happy" she blurted out ignorantly.

I chuckled to myself as I finally looked at her gaining all of my confidence back. "No Evie I'm not matter of face I wish you will go die because I fucking hate you" I said whispering to her like she was a little 5-year old.

I saw her face drop but she soon composed herself into a hard icy glare. "You may want me dead and hate me Tracy, but guess what" she asked sadistically. I looked at her as she stopped in front of me again.

"Without me you're nothing I created you, I can easily end you" she threatened lowly. I than laughed out covering up my hurt on the inside. "You think I'm scared of you" I asked incredulously. She didn't say anything which gave me my answer.

"I'm not Evie honestly I don't care about you so just leave me alone and stop ruining my life" I spat out at her as I ran back to my house.

As soon as I got there I went into the kitchen. I let the tears fall I let my psycho emo bitch come out as I grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the set. I than did something that surprised myself I took it and shoved it roughly in my stomach twisting it around sadistically. I fell to the ground and rode all the way to hell where people just like me belonged.

* * *

_Sorry I just wanted to write this sorry about the stupid ending but my friend wanted me to write a story for thirteen and I have wanted to for a while so I decided to write this I'm going to write more one-shots or short stories on here about the movie because honestly that movie was mazing and it doesn't get enough credit._

_The song inspired is Tourniquet by Evanescence I love that song please review and give me your feedback _

_~Lexi!~_


End file.
